Eyeball movement capturing is a biological recognition technology for recognizing an eye movement of a user on the basis of facial feature information of the user. At present, eyeball movement capturing is applied to extensive fields, plays a very important role in many fields of financial payment, access control and attendance, identity recognition and the like and brings great convenience to people's lives. For a product, a method is usually to detect an electric field change about an eyeball by use of professional equipment so as to capture the eyeball or to recognize a change in an iris angle by use of camera equipment to track the eyeball.
However, the above two methods both have shortcomings. For the first method, the professional equipment is required to be worn and there is a strict requirement on an environment. For the second method, during iris detection, a human eye is required to be relatively close to a camera and the method is low in iris detection speed and unsuitable for a real-time condition.